


Second home

by ambrawllins



Series: Better Together [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrawllins/pseuds/ambrawllins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with feeling like the worst, and now he feels like the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! It's Vicky and I'm so excited to post this; probably my favourite part I've written for this fic so far. It's the last one I post for a while, I hope y'all understand!! Thank you for reading :)

    **AIDEN: 13**  
 **ALICE: 13**  
 **BELLA: 15**

      Despite what everyone said, Aiden felt like the least favourite child out of the four. He understood that his parents clearly didn’t have favourites, but he felt like everyone had some sort of special bond with someone, and Aiden didn’t. Alice and Dean had that bond, so did Bella and Seth, as well did Jace and Roman. But Aiden? He had nobody; at least he felt like it.

     Aiden was on the couch in the basement watching some sort of movie with Alice and Bella. His feet rested over Alice’s thighs and his head rested on his arms. While Alice and Bella softly talked about the movie, Aiden stayed quiet, lost in his thoughts.

       “Are you okay?” Alice asked, as if she knew Aiden was overthinking. Aiden nodded, and continued to watch the movie.

       “You know I can tell when you’re lying,” Alice said, Bella crossing her arms and looking over at them. Aiden paused the movie and got up, looking over at Alice.

        “Fine, do you want to really know what’s been going on?” Aiden asked, Alice and Bella nodding. Aiden eyed Bella, then Alice and took a deep breath.

        “You guys seem to have some sort of special bond with the adults, and I have no bonds whatsoever. I feel like nobody cares about me,” Aiden explained, making movements with his hands as he spoke. Alice’s eyes filled with worry, while Bella’s face stayed the same. Bella put a hand on Aiden’s knee and smiled.

         “Listen, you know that no matter what we all love you, right? Although you may not have a special bond with daddy or dad, it doesn’t make you anything less, right?” Bella said, and Jace nodded, faking a small smile up at his older sister. He got up, and ventured towards his room.

         He figured since nobody cared about him, he may as well just go away somewhere else. He packed a backpack full of clothes, and waited five minutes before sneaking out of his window. He knew one person who he could trust with anything, and that was Punk; nobody really called him by his real name, he had a nickname and everyone just stuck with it.

           Punk’s house wasn’t too far from his. About a fifteen minute walk. The sun was slowly beginning to set, and he sped up his pace. Finally, he was at his house. Aiden took a deep breath, and knocked on his door.

           Aiden waited at the door for a while before AJ appeared at the door, smiling at him.   
“Where’s your parents?” her face suddenly filled with concern when she realized they weren’t with him.

           “I ran away,” Aiden said casually, and AJ ruffled her eyebrows. Punk appeared behind her, and looked at Aiden the way AJ looked at him earlier.   
  


       “Why? Come in, it’s getting late,” Punk said. Aiden walked in, dropping his bag. They all went to the living room and sat down.

        “I just feel like nobody cares about me, you know? Like everyone has some sort of special bond with my parents and Roman, and I’m here like I have nobody,” Aiden explained, Punk and AJ listening.

         “I’ll leave you both to talk.” AJ smiled, and went upstairs to leave them alone. Punk sighed, and looked straight at Aiden.

         “Listen, when I was your age I thought that too. But eventually, I found that person that I had that special bond with, it just takes time kiddo,” Punk said.

          “But what if you feel like nobody cares about you?” Aiden rested his head in his hands.

         “But that’s not true, Aiden. Your parents, siblings, me and your aunt AJ care about you very much,” Punk said, smiling at him. He put a hand on his knee like Bella did earlier, and looked up at him. Aiden felt comfortable in his presence. In some ways or another, Punk understood him and vice versa. Maybe Punk was Aiden’s special person.

          “I know you guys do, and thank you for that.” Aiden smiled, and Punk smiled back. Punk was that person, he knows it. He wrapped an arm around Aiden, and gave him a noogie, a laugh coming out of Aiden.

         “You know, I feel like you’re my kid in some ways. That sounds creepy but, in some ways I feel like you’re my own,” Punk said, almost as if he heard Jace say it in his head. Aiden opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it when he heard the phone ring.

        “Wanna watch the hockey game?” Punk asked, which Aiden nodded. AJ had answered the phone upstairs, and Aiden could hear her talking. They sat on the couch together and turned on the tv, seeing that the Blackhawks were winning 3-1.

         “Yeah, I think him and Punk are watching TV. Give him some space, Seth, he’s fine with us you know that. I’ll tell him. See you.” She hung up and walked down the stairs, joining the two boys on the couch. AJ handed the phone to Punk, signalling that he wanted to talk to him. Punk got up, and left to go talk in the other room.

         “That was your dad,” AJ said, looking over at Aiden. Aiden felt a pang of guilt in his tummy, but ignored it. “He’s really worried about you, you know.”   
  


           Aiden just shrugged, and AJ rubbed his back. “They really love you, Aiden. Both of them. You know we’re always here for you if you ever need to talk, okay?” AJ smiled. Aiden smiled back, and hugged AJ. She hugged him back, and kissed his hair.

           Punk began walking back to where they were sitting. “Yeah, Aiden’s cool, we’re just watching the hockey game, it’s okay if he chills here. I know. Why would I do that? I’m not that horrible, Seth! Alright, talk later.”

          Punk sighed, and sat down beside them. Everything was silent until Punk and Aiden cheered at the Blackhawks getting a shot. They hi-fived each other, and AJ watched them as they smiled and laughed.

           Aiden hadn’t realized he fell asleep on the couch until Punk woke him up later that night.

“Hey, kiddo. Wake up, we have a bed set up for you.”

           Aiden got off the couch, yawned and rubbed his eyes. “Who won the game?” He asked, his voice filled with sleep.

 

           “Blackhawks 5-2. They creamed Boston’s ass!” Punk said enthusiastically, Aiden softly laughing at his excitement.  They walked up the stairs together, Punk behind him making sure he didn’t fall down the steep steps. After all, he just woke up.

           “This is yours.” Punk smiled, opening the light. It was a basic guest room, white walls with a double bed with blue and white sheets.

           “Thanks, Punk,” Aiden said, hugging him. Punk for a second didn’t hug back, but then wrapped his arms around him.

           “You’re always welcome here, just know that.” Punk let go, and turned around, heading to his room. Aiden closed his door and the light, and tucked himself into bed. He checked his phone. Eight missed calls from his parents combined, one missed call from Bella, six missed calls and one text from Alice, and five missed calls and two texts from Jace. Aiden opened Alice’s message first.

             “ _Aiden, are you okay? Where are you? Come home :(_ “ Aiden smiled, and then began typing.

             “ _I’m fine you dummy. I think dad told you guys where I was. I’ll be home tomorrow, I just needed to clear my mind :-)_ ” he pressed send, and yawned, checking Jace’s message.

             “ _Dude, where are you. You took my hand wraps and now I can’t find ‘em. Come home soon_ ” he then read under it, and started laughing to himself.

               “ _Crap, wait. They’re in daddy’s office!! Sorry. Come home soon, we miss you_ ” Aiden smiled, and began texting back. His siblings always knew how to make him feel better, and Aiden was grateful for that.

 **  
** He put his phone down, and drifted off to sleep, his thoughts filled with what might come tomorrow.


End file.
